The present invention relates to pyrroloquinoline and pyrrolophenothiazine carboxamides and related compounds, methods of preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and the use of such compounds in treating inflammation (e.g., arthritis) or other prostaglandin or leukotriene mediated diseases.
Oxindole-carboxamides useful as antiinflammatory agents and analgesics are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,672, 4,569,942, 4,644,005, 4,678,802, and 4,686,224, and in U.S. Ser. No. 670,697, filed Nov. 13, 1984, and U.S. Ser. No. 821,296, filed Jan. 22, 1986.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,571 refers to tricyclic oxindoles as antiinflammatory agents.
United States Patent 4,690,943 refers to 1,3-diacyl-2-oxindoles as antiinflammatory agents and analgesics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,037 and U.S. Ser. No. 670,697, filed Nov. 13, 1984, refer to intermediates for preparing oxindole carboxamides.